Loyalties
by DeeCee1430
Summary: What if after Rikers Joss and John had never reconciled? What if Carter accepted a position with the FBI and left New York and her work with a certain vigilante behind? Two years later, Carter is being sent back to New York to work a case linked to John, forcing her to come face to face with her past and feelings she thought she had buried.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Person of Interest or its characters.

A/N: Hi everyone. Here's a new story that is not connected to my prior stories. This is AU starting with events in Season 2. You will notice that some of the events in Season 2 happened, most everything through In Extremis, but I changed a few events prior to that. The story actually starts two years after In Extremis. Hope you enjoy. As always, it will eventually be Careese. P.S. If you are waiting on the next chapter of Double Crossing, it should be up by the end of the weekend.

Chapter 1

Jocelyn Carter stared out of the jet's window at the sleet pelting the plane as it taxied down the runway. She glanced at the other passenger, still seething at being forced into this assignment. Thinking back to the way her day began, she could have never imagined that twelve hours later she would be on a plane returning to New York City. She hadn't been home in two years.

12 hours earlier

As Special Agent Jocelyn Carter drove the short distance from her house to FBI Headquarters in Quantico, Virginia, she sang happily along to the radio. She had just returned from a two-week assignment in Austin, Texas and she was thrilled to be home. Not only was she home, but Taylor would be finishing his first set of finals as a freshman at UCLA and on his way to Virginia for three weeks of vacation in less than a month. She swiped her card at security and quickly parked her car in the lot.

Strolling through the glass doors of headquarters, she flashed her badge and proceeded to the stairs. She easily bounded up the two flights and stalked past the reception area, waving to their assistant Janine. As she entered her office, she almost dropped her coffee when she realized three men sat waiting for her arrival. She recognized all three, but almost pulled her sidearm at the sight of one in particular.

"Welcome home, Agent Carter," her superior Agent Matt Richardson stated. "I'm afraid you won't be here for long. We have a new urgent assignment for you. Gentlemen, I'll let you brief Agent Carter. Safe travels." Without another word, Richardson exited Carter's office, shutting the door behind him.

Carter turned to the first man, stretching out her hand to him. "Agent Moss, it's good to see you. What brings you down from New York?" she asked.

"It's good to see you, Carter. I'll let our guest explain. I am just here to make the introductions. I'll leave you two. Take care, Carter." Moss then exited the same way Richardson had left, leaving Carter with a man she despised.

"So why shouldn't I pull my gun out and shoot you on sight?" she asked her visitor.

"Because, Detective, I mean Agent. I need your help back in New York."

"Since when does the CIA need the help of the FBI, Agent Snow?" Carter asked accusingly.

"As you know, I prefer to handle these matters internally, however, your Bureau became aware of this particular situation and insisted a FBI agent work with my team to neutralize the threat, or the Bureau would expose the Agency for operating on U.S. soil."

"I'm all for exposing the true nature of your beloved Agency, Snow, so why should I help you? And what is this so called threat that needs to be neutralized?" Carter questioned suspiciously.

"I requested you Carter because you understand the sensitive nature of what I am about to tell you and I think you will find you have a vested interest in helping me," Snow explained. Carter raised her eyebrows and silently waited for Snow to continue. "Former CIA agents and analysts living in New York are being targeted by a killer. Three have already been tortured and executed in the last week. I've found two more over the last month that I believe are the work of the same killer."

"So some of your agents, that I know didn't play by the rules, have enemies. Why should I risk my neck to save a bunch of killers that have probably murdered hundreds of innocents in cold blood?"

"First, Carter, not all the victims are agents. Some of them are mere analysts, just doing their jobs. Second, I have information that a mutual . . . shall we call him friend of ours might be the next target."

Carter put down the file she had been perusing as Snow talked. He had her attention now and they both knew she wouldn't refuse. "Fine, but get this straight, Snow. When it comes to him, you know where my loyalties lie and if this is a trap, I'll shoot you myself. When do we leave?"

"Pack a bag and meet me at Smith airstrip in Falls Church. We'll leave as soon as you get there," Snow stated.

Giving him a steely gaze Carter warned "You better not double cross me, Snow. If you do, you'll be sorry."

"See you soon, Agent," Snow said smirking as he exited her office. This little problem of a rampant killer was going to tie up two of his biggest loose ends and Agent Jocelyn Carter was going to ensure that this time he was successful.

* * *

As Snow slithered from her office, Carter leaned back in exasperation. She knew Snow wasn't telling her the entire story, not even close. She continued to contemplate the strange meeting when her phone began buzzing. She looked at her phone and frowned. It wasn't receiving a call, so where was the source of the noise? Suddenly, Carter realized what must be making the sound. Frantically, she searched through her purse, grabbing the burner phone that hadn't rung in two years. She breathlessly answered, "Carter."

"Detective?" a familiar voice asked. If Carter was being honest, she had hoped to hear a different voice on the other end of the call.

"It's me, Harold. I have a feeling I can guess what you are calling about," she responded.

"Joss, would you meet me at the Reflecting Pool? This is not a conversation we should have over the phone," Harold Finch responded.

"You're in D.C?" Joss asked incredulously.

"Like I said, Detective. . . I'm sorry. I guess it is Agent now. This is something that needs to be discussed in person."

"Alright, Finch. I'll leave for the City now. It will take me some time to get there."

"I'll be waiting," Finch stated and then disconnected the call. Joss remained stunned at the reemergence of her past. After two years of silence, two figures from her old life had cropped up, but not the one she had spent too much time thinking about.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Jocelyn Carter spotted Harold Finch hunched against the cold. The Reflecting Pool was deserted on this cold December day. Harold had one hand jammed in the pocket of his camel hair overcoat. The other glove clad hand-held Bear's leash. As Joss approached, Bear perked up in greeting. At least the dog hadn't forgotten her like his master apparently had. "Hello, Harold," Joss stated in greeting.

"How are you, Joss?" Harold asked as the former NYPD detective turned FBI agent stopped in front of him. Joss rubbed Bear's head affectionately before turning her focus to his human companion.

"I'm fine, but I'm assuming you're here regarding the CIA agents being targeted in New York," Joss responded cutting straight to the crux of the matter.

Harold raised his eyebrows in surprise at Joss's response. "How did you know, Joss? I assumed the CIA had kept it an internal investigation."

"Apparently, someone at the Bureau caught wind of it and threatened to expose the CIA for operating on U.S. soil unless the FBI was kept in the loop."

"Do you think it would be possible for you to get assigned to the investigation?"

"Much to my annoyance I've already been specially requested as the FBI liaison."

Harold felt a sense of dread because he knew the answer to his next question. "Who is leading the investigation?"

"None other than our old friend, Mark Snow," she responded grimly.

"Joss, I came here for your help, but I am having second thoughts. You need to stay as far away from Snow as you can. He is plotting something if he arranged to have you assigned to the investigation. I fear it is something to do with our friend" Finch said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I know how to handle Mark Snow, Finch. I learned my lesson when it comes to him. Whatever is going on, I'll have a better chance of figuring it out if I'm on Snow's team." Joss paused before asking her next question. "Harold, where is he?" she asked quietly.

"I'm afraid Mr. Reese discovered he might be a target and has distanced himself from his former work. He won't return my calls and has had no contact with our associate, Ms. Shaw or Detective Fusco."

"Finch, are you telling me he's gone off the grid again?" she asked.

"Not completely. I can sometimes track him. He has not disposed of his phone which gives me hope he has not broken ties with us completely. He is, however, using countermeasures to prevent me from knowing his exact movements," Harold explained.

"Finch, I'll try to keep you informed on what I can, but I think it is probably best if he does make contact that you not mention I am helping. I still don't know what happened two years ago, but clearly John has no interest in any friendship or help from me. We should probably keep this between us."

"If you think that is best, Joss. When are you heading for New York?"

"As soon as I leave you. I'm going to pack and then I'm supposed to meet Snow at an airstrip in Falls Church."

"Be careful, Detective. I'll be in touch," Harold said as he slowly walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Person of Interest or its characters.

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! Sorry this took so long to get posted. I know where this is going, but was having some trouble getting this chapter written.

Chapter 2

John stood across the street watching the flashing blue lights as NYPD officers swarmed Emily Castle's apartment. He discovered Emily's body a mere hour ago and called in the anonymous 911 call in the hopes that Lionel Fusco and the NYPD would get a jump on the case before the CIA arrived. After compiling a list of possible future targets, based on the commonalities of the prior victims, John had chosen today to check on Emily. When John was still with the Agency, Emily had been a new hire. She was merely support staff, recruited straight from college for her uncanny ability to forge documents. She was usually responsible for producing passports and visas for John and Kara. He still remembered the last time he saw her before he and Kara left for Ordos. Most of the time it saddened him to know she was working for the Agency. He had heard rumblings that she was being considered for an agent position. He had prayed she wouldn't.

When he began checking the names on his list, he took comfort that Emily had not joined the Agency as an agent. She had resigned shortly after Ordos and pursued a job in marketing. She worked at a small advertising firm on the Upper Eastside. Unfortunately, John had been too late to help her. He knew something was wrong when he found her door ajar. Gun drawn, he eased his way into her modest apartment. He found Emily face down on her living room floor, single gunshot to the head. Blood had already caked her auburn hair. Unlike the other victims, there were no signs of torture. Her killing was a cold, calculated execution. She apparently had no information the killer wanted. She was killed for the sake of upping the body count, and as a message to the CIA and to him.

John saw Lionel Fusco arrive on the scene and converse with the reporting officers. Quickly, Lionel climbed the stairs, entering Emily's apartment building. Shortly after Lionel's arrival, John observed a black SUV park in front of the entrance. He immediately recognized the driver, the FBI's New York rising star, Agent Moss. John wasn't surprised when he saw Mark Snow exit the passenger side. So the Agency had told Snow to clean up this mess. As John turned to leave, he paused when the backdoor to the SUV opened and another occupant exited the vehicle. His breath caught when Jocelyn Carter stepped onto the icy pavement and followed behind Moss and Snow. She looked directly at the alleyway where he remained hidden, as if she could sense his presence. He shrunk deeper into the shadows to avoid her penetrating gaze. What was she doing in New York and why was she with Mark Snow? Seeing her after all of this time, he couldn't escape the memories of what led to their estrangement.

* * *

_November 2012_

_As John exited Rikers, he could still feel the itchiness of the orange jumpsuit and smell the dankness of the prison. He took a cab back into the City and walked the streets in the waning light, as the sun set. Trying to clear his head, all he could see were her brown eyes staring into his soul as she interrogated him from the seat opposite him in that small cell._

_He knew there was only one place he wanted to go—to her. Suspecting where she might be, in his haste, he didn't take the normal precautions. When he saw her waiting, gazing across the water, he smiled and inhaled her soft floral scent. He waited a few moments before making his presence known, taking in her serene face. After everything they had shared over the last couple of days, he knew that he wanted to tell her the truth. He wanted her to know his feelings for her. When he approached, his heart raced as she gave him a soft smile. They fell into their usual banter. He raised an eyebrow when she stopped and faced him "Was any of it true?" she asked as she stared into his blue eyes. He paused before answering her question, considering the consequences. If he opened up to her, their relationship would never be the same. Mesmerized by her, his hand brushed her cheek and without thinking he leaned closer. He could feel her breath on his face and hear her soft gasp. Time seemed to stand still as their lips inched closer. Suddenly, they sprung apart, as an outside voice broke the spell._

"_I sincerely doubt that. So now I know why you threw it all away Carter. Some convoluted romantic entanglement," Agent Donnelly surmised. John felt close to panic, not for himself but for her. He was living one of his deepest fears, only second to his fear of her death. They were caught and the life she knew was going to end tonight at the Queensboro Bridge._

* * *

After Carter escaped arrest because of Donnelly's death at Kara's hands, John knew if he survived Kara's machinations, he had to distance himself from Joss Carter. His attachment to her made him reckless. He could survive in a world where he knew she was alive and well, but he knew he could not go on if something happened to her. Her appearance at the DOD facility cemented his resolve that he had to sever his connection to her. She ignored the danger to herself and came to help him, even knowing he was wearing a bomb vest. Until Fusco mentioned her son, he saw her determination to stay with him until the end. She was too good. Too good for him and he would not let her throw her life away out of some misplaced sense of loyalty.

Now here they were two years later. They hadn't spoken since she moved to D.C., and she was back, not realizing she was walking into a death trap.

* * *

Lionel Fusco shook his head in disgust as he observed Emily Castle's body. The person responsible had no conscience. Emily hadn't stood a chance. The assailant had been waiting in her apartment when she arrived home. The murderer wasted no time, killing Emily with a single shot to the head, execution style. A young rookie guarding the door interrupted Fusco from his reverie. "Detective Fusco, the Feds are here," the rookie stated gesturing to the three individuals in the doorway. As Lionel turned around, he wasn't surprised to see Snow and Moss. They had been popping up at his crime scenes ever since the killing spree began. He would have just enough time to peruse the scene before they pulled rank and kicked his people out. He raised an eyebrow when he realized they weren't alone. Well, this was an interesting turn of events. "Look at what the cat dragged in. Good to see you, Carter. Wish I could say the same for your friends here," he said warmly embracing his former partner.

"What do we have, Fusco?" Carter asked as she carefully approached the body.

"Emily Castle, twenty-eight, single. Cause of death appears to be a single gunshot wound to the head. No signs of forced entry. It looks like a professional kill. And I'm assuming she's somehow connected to our CIA buddy. Am I right, Snow?" Fusco questioned, glaring at Mark Snow.

"You know that is classified, Detective. You can clear out your people. We'll be taking over from here," Snow declared.

Fusco rolled his eyes. "You heard the almighty Feds, Guys. Let's pack it up. They're pulling rank. Watch your back, Carter."

"Take care, Fusco," Joss responded as Lionel and the NYPD officers vacated the apartment. As Lionel exited the apartment building he spotted a lone figure across the street. He addressed the rookie. "Go ahead and go back to the precinct. I need to check something out."

"I thought the Feds were taking over," the rookie responded.

"Doesn't mean I can't follow a lead. Now get out of here." Lionel walked across the street to meet John.

"What's she doing here, Lionel?" John questioned.

"Nice to see you too, Mr. Happy. Beats me. I guess they called her in from D.C.," Lionel stated. John and Lionel watched as a FBI team arrived and the NYPD pulled away. "So what's our plan?"

"Our plan, Lionel? There is no our plan. I suggest you go back to work and stay away from this."

"Why won't you let us help? Things are getting crazy. You know you could use some allies."

"Good night, Lionel." John disappeared down the alleyway.

Lionel reached into his pocket and retrieved his phone, dialing a familiar number. "I guess you heard all that?"

"I certainly did, Detective Fusco. It seems that Detective Carter's presence has brought John out of hiding," Finch stated.

"But he's still refusing help."

"That may be for now, but it's a good sign he is opening communication. I would expect it won't be long before he shows up at the Library. He is going to want to keep heavy surveillance on Detective Carter and he can't do that and hunt the killer alone."

* * *

Harold leaned back in his chair and tiredly rubbed his eyes. He had quietly been keeping watch over Carter's career since she left for D.C. He wasn't certain what transpired between Carter and John two years ago, but John never talked about her. John acted as if Carter had never existed. The three men never formally discussed the estrangement, but Harold and Fusco had sensed that conversation concerning her was off-limits. The closest Harold had come to mentioning Joss in front of John happened about six months after she left.

* * *

_May 2013_

_Harold recognized the date immediately and insisted John take a few days off. He assured John that Shaw and Fusco could handle any upcoming numbers. It was the anniversary of Jessica's death. Harold expected John would consume a large amount of alcohol and then sleep it off. He would then return a few days later and act as if nothing occurred. Harold couldn't fault him. They all dealt with grief and loss differently. Although Grace was still alive, Harold still mourned her. His coping mechanism was checking up on her using the City's surveillance. Alcohol was John's solution. _

_After being in the field with Shaw, Harold returned to the Library, expecting to find a rambunctious Bear ready for a walk in the park. Surprisingly, as he opened the door, he heard a familiar voice. "Ever been in love?" Harold froze, immediately recognizing Joss Carter's voice. As Harold rounded the corner, he saw his computer screen lit up, playing archived footage. Harold had saved the recording so there would be no question as to the details of John Warren's life if ever John needed that alias again. _

_John sat slumped in front of the screen, passed out with an empty Jack Daniels bottle discarded in Bear's bed. Bear sat up in greeting and Finch gently tapped him on the head._

_Leaning over John's sleeping form, Harold stopped the recording. He looked at the settings, realizing John had set it to repeat. There was no indication of how many times he had watched the video. Careful not to disturb his friend, Harold pulled up three feeds—one of the parking lot of FBI Headquarters in Quantico, one of a particular bench near the Washington Monument and one of a Georgetown café. _

_Harold, as was his MO, kept tabs on the people he cared about. When Joss moved to D.C., he continued to check up on her from time to time. He knew her routine fairly well and knew the odds of these three cameras capturing her image were high. He left the feeds open and recording, so that when John awoke, he would find a current image of Carter. Finch then retrieved Bear's leash and exited the Library. When he returned that evening, John was gone but freeze framed on the screen was a smiling image of Joss Carter, sipping a cup of coffee as she left the Georgetown café. _

* * *

After that day, Harold created a shortcut on the desktop to the D.C. feeds with the specific places he knew she frequented. Occasionally, Finch checked his computer history and found that the feeds had been opened while he was gone.

Staring out of the window, Finch was lost in thought. If they neutralized the threat, could John let her leave again? Harold had made that choice with Grace, to protect her, but Grace and Joss Carter were different people. When it came to prowess and tenacity, Carter was Reese's equal. She didn't need protecting. She could be his partner. The two situations were different. Finch resolved himself to fix this problem once they dealt with the more pressing matter—a rogue assassin with a vendetta against the CIA, and possibly John himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Person of Interest or its characters.

A/N: Sorry this took so long to update. Thank you so much for all of the reviews. I appreciate each and every one of them. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3

December 2013

Carter sat at the conference table biting her lip and clicking the pen in her hand. Three other team members circled the table while Mark Snow briefed them on the latest developments in the case. She immediately recognized Evans. Carter never expected to find him working with Snow again after he failed to kill John on the roof of that parking garage so long ago. As Snow exited the room to retrieve a file, Evans leaned over to Carter. "It's been too long, Carter," he smirked.

"Not long enough," she retorted and then angled her body towards the redheaded, female CIA agent to her right. Snow had called her Agent Redding. Redding appeared to be no more than twenty-five, just a baby who probably had no idea what it meant to be a member of the Agency. Momentarily lost in thought, Carter jumped when Snow reentered, clapping his hands together to get their attention.

"Look alive, people. We have a lot of work to do and not a lot of time to do it. We've determined two likely targets for our killer—Leah Wong and Jake Brunson. I plan to assemble two teams, one to track Wong and the other to find Brunson. Agent Redding, please brief us on Leah Wong," Snow demanded.

Before Redding could begin, Carter interrupted, "Why do you think Wong and Brunson are the most likely targets?"

"That's need to know, Agent Carter," Snow responded curtly.

"Well, Agent Snow, I need to know," Carter insisted. The other agents glanced between Snow and Carter who were locked in a wordless war with their eyes. Snow broke first, turning to Redding. "Agent Redding, brief us on Leah Wong." Carter glared at Snow conveying that this discussion wasn't over.

Redding cleared her throat and warily surveyed the room before beginning. A picture of a woman of Asian descent with medium length straight dark hair and almond eyes came up on the computer screen. "Leah Wong, thirty-five years old has been with the Agency since 2008. She is a handler for the Asian theater but has more recently been assigned to South America. She is fluent in seven languages and her duties include briefing agents on the ground and acting as a contact for entrance and extraction. Agent Wong arrived in New York two days ago on assignment. Because she is working, the Agency has not been able to contact her to warn her of the extraneous threat of our killer," Redding concluded.

"Thank you Agent Redding. You and Agent Woodall will follow the Leah Wong lead," Snow stated. "Now, Agent Evans, brief us on Jake Brunson." The picture on the screen changed to a Caucasian man in his late forties. He had strawberry blond hair, a goatee and piercing green eyes.

"Meet Jake Brunson, forty-seven. Brunson joined the Agency in 1999 as an analyst. His specialty was running simulations and predicting probabilities of success and failure as well as the likelihood of death of our agents on any given mission. Brunson left the Agency in 2011 and relocated to New York City. He currently owns a night club in Brooklyn, Azure, and runs an illegal gambling ring out of the backroom," Evans finished.

"Carter, Evans and I will be pursuing Brunson. I suggest you all go home and be back in an hour. You won't be getting any breaks until this killer is neutralized," Snow stated. Before Carter could reach Snow, he and Evans slunk away. Sighing, she gathered her things and left 26 Federal Plaza for her Bureau provided apartment.

After ensuring Carter had left, the agents reconvened in the conference room. Redding spoke up," Agent Snow, I don't understand. Why are we assigned to Leah Wong? She was in New York for less than twelve hours. We've confirmed that she boarded a flight at JFK for Managua last night."

"Redding, I don't need you asking questions. I need you following orders. Agent Carter is a tool in this operation, not a partner. Your real target is John Reese. Wherever Agent Carter goes, he is sure to follow. If my plan comes to fruition, I will take care of our killer and finally neutralize another threat that has been a thorn in my side for much too long.," Snow said, a smirk crossing his face.

* * *

Carter fidgeted in her sapphire blue cocktail dress. It was much too short and too low-cut to be practical in any way. She knew there was no love lost with Snow but the dress was simply vindictive. Of course, Carter had been volunteered to go undercover in Azure as a waitress. Slinky, impractical dresses and stilettos were the uniform for Azure's female servers. As Carter surveyed the late night crowd, she scanned for Jake Brunson who she spotted casually leaned against the bar, chatting with a pretty blond patron.

After determining that the manager had run drugs out of the club for the last six months, unbeknownst to his boss, it was easy to persuade him to hire a new waitress for the night. Carter leaned against the bar and picked up one of her feet, lightly rubbing her calf muscles. Stilettos were not made for lengthy recon missions. A petite brunette, slammed her tray on the bar as she sidled up to Carter.

"I swear if I get groped one more time, I'm going to send someone off the second floor balcony," Shaw stated, knowing the other woman had to be Fusco's former partner, Carter.

Carter lightly chuckled, "I know what you mean. How long have you worked here?"

"Second night. How about you?" Shaw asked.

"First. I'm Jo," Carter said, extending her hand.

"Sam," Shaw replied shaking Carter's outstretched hand.

Carter turned her body as she saw Brunson making his way to the backroom. He paused in front of the two waitresses and pointed to Shaw. "You're new aren't you, Doll Face? My usual girl is out sick. You're working in the back tonight." Shaw grimaced at her new nickname but managed to keep her mouth shut. "Come on, Leon," Brunson said gesturing for a shorter dark-haired man to precede him. Shaw followed behind the two men.

Without warning Brunson stopped and looked at Carter. Giving her a megawatt smile he said," You're new too, aren't you? I could use an extra girl for tonight's game. If you're attentive and know how to keep your mouth shut, you will find my patrons to be generous tippers. Grab a couple of bottles of champagne and meet us in the back." Carter silently breathed a sigh of relief that she wouldn't have to concoct a reason to enter the VIP gambling room.

"Good job, Agent. Stay with Brunson," she heard Snow demand through her earwig. Groaning, she faced the bar about to signal Josh the bartender to bring her the champagne. Before Carter could call out, she felt someone behind her place a hand on her waist. She turned to find herself staring into ice blue eyes.

* * *

John watched Carter move among the patrons all night. He immediately spotted Sam Shaw as she tracked Brunson, so he knew he could focus his attention on Carter. Clearly Snow had set her up as bait, most likely for the killer and for him. John was confident he would have made any CIA agent in the club, but he saw no one. He silently cursed Snow for sending her in with no backup. His heart pounded in his chest as he saw his opening to approach her. He knew she had to be wearing an earpiece and Snow was probably salivating with the prospect of her being his ticket to solving two of his biggest problems. Wordlessly, John moved towards her, settling a hand at her waist. She jumped and turned to face him, shock written on her face as he met the gaze of her coffee-colored eyes.

Leaning so close he brushed her cheek, he settled his lips mere centimeters from her ear. Carter could feel his hot, moist breath as he spoke in a barely audible whisper. "Play along," he insisted. Pressing his body into hers, he nuzzled her neck, as his hand brushed the side of her face. She was so distracted by his presence, she barely felt him push her hair behind her other ear and pull the earwig from its place. In a swift movement, he dropped the earwig into an unattended drink, closing her open communication with Snow. Before either could speak, they turned as they heard a brawl erupt three seats down.

As Carter spun around, she caught a glimpse of an armed Sam pushing Brunson through the fire exit. Without hesitation, Carter retrieved her weapon from its hiding place at her thigh and tore out of the club in pursuit of the petite brunette and her quarry. She sensed John was a few steps behind her as she bolted into the alleyway. Taking aim, Carter fired at the brunette and ducked when Sam returned fire. As one of Shaw's bullets ricocheted, a plate-glass window exploded behind Carter. Glass shards littered the street and distracted Carter long enough for her to see Sam push Brunson into a black SUV and speed away.

"Damn it," Carter cursed as she heard the SUV's tires screech as it rounded a corner. She looked around the empty alleyway realizing she was alone. For the first time, she noticed the large gash on her forearm gushing blood. Shivering, she hobbled on her heels to the club's backdoor. Quietly, she entered the storeroom and pulled a clean towel from the shelf, tightly wrapping her arm, trying to stop the bleeding. She lost Brunson and John had disappeared as quickly has he had appeared. She could still feel the tingle of his breath on her skin. Frustrated, she ran her fingers through her hair and steeled herself for the fallout. Snow would ensure there would be hell to pay.

* * *

As Carter approached the surveillance van, she saw Snow and Evans walking at a rapid pace. "What the hell happened in there, Agent Carter?" Snow demanded.

"It was one of the waitresses. Petite brunette, using the name Sam. She took Brunson through the back fire exit into a waiting black SUV," Carter replied as she shuddered without her coat.

"That description doesn't match Kara Stanton," Evans declared. Both Snow and Carter glared at the younger agent.

"You son of a bitch. You've known all along that it was Kara." Carter stated incredulously. She didn't wait for an answer. "I'm so stupid. Of course, you've known it was Kara. I was bait for her and for John. The two black marks on your otherwise "sterling" CIA career," she sneered at Snow.

"This is my operation, Carter. I run the show here and you are a member of my team, required to follow my instructions. You don't get to ask questions. You follow orders," Snow declared.

"Last time I checked the three letters in my title were F-B-I, not C-I-A." Carter opened the passenger door of the surveillance van, grabbing her bag and coat. Without another word she walked away from the two CIA agents.

"Where are you going? You're not done being debriefed. One of my spotters saw you have an exchange with Reese," Snow yelled as Carter retreated.

Without slowing her pace, Carter called over her shoulder, "We're done here Snow."

"Moss and Richardson will hear about your insubordination, Carter," Snow threatened.

Carter paused, turned around and confronted Snow. "You can use my phone," she declared, shoving her FBI issued phone into Snow's hand. She knew the two-faced agent bugged it before they even departed D.C.

As Carter left the two agents standing outside of Azure, she regretted her choice of footwear. Only two blocks to the subway. Thoughts flooded her mind. She tried to focus on putting one foot in front of the other. She needed to get off of the street and get her arm patched up. Then she would have to consider the ramifications of tonight on so many levels.

* * *

Kara Stanton sat at Azure's bar coolly sipping her martini. She slightly adjusted her blond page-boy wig and smiled to herself, considering the night's events. All of her chess pieces were almost in place and it would be time to set the endgame in motion. The White Knight, the King and the Queen. The only one missing was her opponent. Someone else was playing with her pieces and she needed to know who.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Person of Interest or its characters.

A/N: So this chapter ended up a little shorter than I planned. I've been super busy and wanted to get an update posted sooner rather than later. I plan to update again later this week because I'm taking a couple of days off and will be having a staycation, giving me time to write. Thanks again for all of the reviews and encouragement on this story.

_2010_

"_So, Brunson how does it look?" Snow questioned the analyst as he leaned over Jake Brunson to examine the computer screen._

"_Probability of success with these two particular agents is high. They have rarely failed and have the best success rate of any team you have in the field," Brunson explained as he pushed back from his desk and swiveled his chair to face the two higher ranking agents._

"_Have you factored in the other contingency?" Snow questioned as he glanced to Charles Lawrence, his superior, who hovered within earshot._

"_Stanton's likelihood of following her orders is 96.79%. She's not shown attachment to partners in the field. Your problem is Reese. Factoring in his past behavior patterns, he is unlikely to follow through with a retirement order," Brunson explained. "Even though there is no deep emotional attachment, his sense of loyalty will keep him from pulling the trigger, whereas, Stanton's loyalty is to the Agency and the mission."_

_Snow directed his attention to Lawrence. "What do you want to do, Sir? Give Stanton the kill order on Reese and then reassign her?" Snow questioned._

"_No, there is too much at risk. Neither agent is to leave Ordos alive, Snow. Do whatever is necessary to retire Agent Reese and Agent Stanton once they have retrieved the laptop," Lawrence replied._

"_Are you sure, Sir? She's your . . . ."Snow started._

_Lawrence cut him off, "She's a CIA operative who knew what she was signing up for, Agent Snow, as did you. You don't question orders. You make sure that they are completed. Do you understand?" Lawrence asked harshly._

"_Yes, Sir. I'll see that it is done," Snow replied. _

* * *

Present day

"All I can tell you, Mr. Brunson, is that my associate and I have information that someone wants you dead, someone from your past in the CIA. I can offer you a fresh start. A new identity, money and a plane ticket to a destination of your choosing. I must urge you to take this threat seriously," Finch explained as he readjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not stupid. If this is CIA related, I know when to cut my losses. I don't know who you two are, but if I learned anything when I was at the Agency, it was to never underestimate a threat and not ask too many questions." Brunson took the proffered manila envelope from Finch's outstretched hand. Without another word, he strolled away from Finch and Shaw.

"You're welcome," Shaw muttered bitterly as she watched Brunson's retreating back. She grimaced as she readjusted the bandage wrapped around her arm where a bullet winged her during her firefight with Carter.

"Ms. Shaw, do you require medical attention? I have two physicians at my disposal that can examine you."

"I'm fine, Finch. Let's just get back to the Library and regroup. We saved Brunson, but the threat's still out there and now we have John's trigger happy detective to contend with."

* * *

Shortly after parting with Jake Brunson, Finch and Shaw arrived at the Library. "So, Finch, we stopped her from killing Brunson, but she's still out there. And now we have that little gremlin, Snow, to contend with. What's the plan?" Before Finch could answer he and Shaw turned to the sound of a slamming door.

"What do you two think you're doing? I told you to stay out of this. You have no idea what you're dealing with?" John yelled.

"It's nice to see you, Mr. Reese. Perhaps you'd like to have a seat and we can discuss this in a calm manner," Finch replied coolly.

John was not deterred. He focused his attention on Shaw. "And what did you think you were doing shooting at her? You could have killed her."

"I wasn't shooting at her. I was shooting above her. She's a damn good shot. If Finch hadn't been there, she would have probably killed me with as careful as I was being not to shoot your little girlfriend," Shaw responded.

"I don't care what she does, Shaw. If you ever fire your gun in her direction again, you're going to have a lot more to worry about than getting winged," Reese growled.

"Well, children, thankfully no one was seriously injured, but that does not address the more immediate threat of Kara Stanton," Finch stated to his two operatives.

"Finch, you need to let me handle this. Kara is a loose cannon. You and Shaw aren't in her crosshairs yet, but if she finds out we're connected, you will be. I need to take care of this without having to worry about you," John replied.

"Don't you get it, we can help. And I'm fairly certain she's got your detective in her sights after the escapade at the club. If she's as bad as I think she is, you need backup. You can't keep Carter safe along with anyone else in Kara's path, dodge Snow, and go after Stanton alone," Shaw stated.

"Ms. Shaw is right, Mr. Reese. We know what Kara is capable of. Our last encounter with her almost ended with you and Mark Snow being blown up. I suspect that Ms. Stanton's focus is your last mission to Ordos. Am I correct?" Finch questioned.

"Yes, all the victims have had some tie to that mission. Kara's life was the Agency. If this is her last stand, she's going to take down everyone she thinks took part in that last assignment that ended her career," he replied. "That's why I have to do this alone. Kara probably doesn't intend to come out of this alive."

"Mr. Reese, Ms. Shaw and I intend to work this case. The Machine gave us Ms. Stanton's number and we've never ignored a number. We can continue to go around and around in this argument, but I will not be persuaded to simply abandon this endeavor. Furthermore, you need to get home before your house guest arrives."

"What are you talking about, Finch?" John stared at his employer incredulously.

"The only way to keep Detective Carter safe is for you two to work out whatever is going on between you. She has already placed herself in Ms. Stanton's path and now she's had a serious . . . shall we call it a falling out with Mark Snow? As you know, he will not hesitate to have her eliminated if he thinks she has outlived her usefulness. She's hardly been back in the city two days and she seems to be on everyone's hit list. I sent Detective Fusco to pick her up. She's injured and on the street with no backup. I thought it best that he take her to a safe house and what safer place than your loft, John."

"Damn it, Finch," John replied. Without another word, he exited the Library.

"Well played, Harold," Shaw smirked as she stroked Bear's head. Finch grinned as he turned his focus to his computer monitor.

* * *

"Hey, you look like you could use a ride?" Carter paused when she recognized Lionel Fusco's voice calling from the green sedan stopped at the curb.

"Anyone ever tell you you have great timing, Fusco?" Carter stated with a laugh.

"Get in before you freeze to death or break an ankle in those torture devices you call shoes," he responded. Carter immediately hopped into the passenger side of Fusco's cruiser and placed her hands in front of the heat vent. "Someone told me you've had a rough night."

"You don't know the half of it . . . or considering our mutual friend, you probably know all of it," she responded.

Fusco stopped the cruiser in a nearby park and faced Carter. "Partner, what's going on here?"

Carter rubbed her eyes wearily as she met Fusco's gaze. "We're not partners anymore, Fusco. I feel like I'm in too deep and I'm all alone on this one."

"First off, we'll always be partners. Even if we work for different agencies, Carter, you're my partner. We have each other's backs. Second, you know you have more than just me watching out for you. Glasses sent me to find you and I'm sure Mr. Congeniality is lurking out there somewhere."

"That's just it, Fusco. Something happened two years ago. I don't even know what it was, but he disappeared. Tonight was the first time I'd seen or heard from him since I left. He appeared and then was gone. At first I thought I had imagined it, that I was going crazy."

"Listen, I don't know what happened two years ago either, but I do know one thing. He has your back, Carter. I don't pretend to understand what goes on in his head, but I do know that he would rather die than let anything happen to you. You aren't alone in this."

Carter started to protest Fusco's analysis of the situation but then thought better of it. "Where are we going, Fusco?"

"Finch sent me the address to one of his safe houses. There should be supplies to patch up your arm and it will be someplace warm for you to think about your next move," Fusco responded.

"Thanks, Lionel," she said as he pulled to a stop in front of a nondescript building on Baxter Street. Fusco pressed a key into her hand.

"Be careful, Partner. We'll figure this out together, all of us." Carter gave him a soft smile and paused.

"You're not coming?" she asked.

"No, The Professor has me on another assignment. I'm just transport. Apartment 4B, second floor."

Carter gave Fusco a wave as she exited the warmth of the vehicle and made her way to the door of the apartment building. Fusco watched as she entered the building until she was out of sight. His phone immediately buzzed.

"Any problems, Detective?" Finch asked.

"I just dropped her off. I certainly don't want to stick around for that meeting," Fusco replied.

"It's long overdue, Detective. I'll be in touch."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Person of Interest or its characters.

A/N: Here it is as promised: an early update and a longer chapter. Things are heating up. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews. They keep me going.

Chapter 5

_1999_

"_What's her prognosis?" Charles Lawrence asked the younger man standing to his left as they stared through the glass observation window of a hospital room in Nairobi._

"_The doctors said she would have some scars but no lasting physical effects," the younger man stated._

"_The captors that were taken alive, what did they say?" Lawrence questioned._

"_It was as we thought. They intended to kidnap Ambassador Kipling for ransom. He escaped with two members of his staff. They caught her destroying documents. They held her for six days and tortured her for Kipling's location. They withheld food and water, used sleep deprivation, beatings and water boarding. They were sloppy but the average person would have broken. She didn't."_

"_What's your point, Agent?" Lawrence demanded._

"_Sir, she is a promising candidate to join the Agency. She speaks multiple languages and is well-traveled. Without training she was able to withstand six days of torture."_

"_Are you asking my permission?"_

"_Well, Sir, she is your daughter. I wouldn't make an offer without consulting you first."_

"_It's on you, Agent. She will not be my responsibility and make it clear that she will not get any favorable treatment because of our blood ties. She would be just another agent."_

"_Yes, Sir." The younger agent watched as Charles Lawrence exited the hospital wing. He waited until the nurse left the woman's room and slipped inside. "Karolina Lawrence," he stated._

"_It's Kara," the dark-haired young woman responded as she appraised the man in the suit standing before her._

"_You went through quite the ordeal, Kara. I've seen grown, seasoned military men crumble in less dire situations."_

"_Who are you and what do you want?"she asked eyeing the man suspiciously._

"_You can call me Mark. I want to offer you a job, Kara."_

* * *

Present Day

Joss slowly climbed the stairs of the apartment building feeling as if she had aged ten years since this morning. Where had everything gone wrong? She fumbled with the key as her injured arm continued to throb and drip blood onto the stained concrete floors of the hallway. She hoped Finch's safe house had some glue or surgical tape. She knew she wouldn't be able to stitch up her arm herself. She eased her way through the door and slumped against it as it shut. She briefly closed her eyes, taking the first deep breath since entering Azure hours ago. Suddenly she heard soft footsteps. Her eyes snapped open and she reached for her gun. "I'm going to kill Finch and Fusco." Standing before her was John Reese.

The two stared at each other in silence, neither one able to speak. Carter shifted her weight and grimaced as she hit her injured arm against the wall. John moved forward and Carter reached for the door to leave. "Where do you think you're going?" John asked.

"Anywhere but here," Carter stated as she turned the knob.

"So you're just going to leave a blood trail all over New York for Snow and Kara?" Carter's anger began to boil over. Apparently everyone knew what was going on except her. Gently John pushed the door closed. "At least let me stitch up your arm before you go it alone." Joss gave a bitter laugh at his statement and bit her tongue to keep herself from making a sarcastic response about him not having a problem leaving her alone two years ago. She did need her arm stitched up.

Without a word, she took off her coat and slung it across the couch. John averted his eyes, momentarily forgetting that she was in that dress. He inhaled trying to quell the feelings of seeing her again after so long. She was more beautiful than he remembered if that was even possible. He gestured for her to follow him into the kitchen where he had laid out the tools he would need. She seated herself on a barstool at the kitchen island and he went to work. She winced as he began removing the shards of glass. "I'm sorry. I'm going to kill Shaw" he said softly.

"Who is Shaw?" Carter asked raising an eyebrow.

"She's the one responsible for your arm," he replied sternly.

"Wait, you know her? She called herself Sam. Is she working with Kara? Did you find Brunson?"

"Slow down, Carter. Shaw works for Finch. Brunson is safe. He's probably on a plane to Rio by now," John responded still concentrating on her arm. Carter bit her lip in concentration, trying to fit all of the pieces of tonight together.

"So if she doesn't work for Stanton, where the hell is Kara?" Carter asked aloud.

"That's a good question but not one you need to be asking, Carter," John replied. Carter scowled at him.

John quickly finished his task and gently wrapped Carter's arm in fresh white gauze. He trimmed the excess and tucked the end, securing it with a clasp. Carter scooted off the stool and stalked into the living room, picking up her coat in preparation to leave. As she walked to the door, she stopped. "Why even make contact with me after all of this time? If you needed something from me, you could always use Finch or Fusco."

"Carter, you have no idea what is going on here. You're in too deep and need to go back to D.C," he responded.

"I'm here doing my job, John. I can take care of myself. I've been doing just fine for the past two years," she said bitingly. John remained silent unable to formulate a response to her anger. "You know the thing about you that is so damn annoying?" she asked as she approached him, putting them nose to nose. "You can't seem to make up your mind. What's it going to be, John? You made it pretty clear two years ago that I was an asset that was no longer useful. I meant nothing to you," she said as she poked him in the chest for emphasis.

John's resolve disappeared as he closed any remaining gap between them. Joss could see the fire in his eyes and she began to back up towards the door. He relentlessly pursued her as if she were his prey until he had her trapped between his body and the door. In a low almost growl he said, "Do you really think that I pushed you away because you meant nothing? I pushed you away because you mean everything." Before she could process his confession, his lips crashed down on hers. He snaked his arm around her waist tugging her closer. Without thinking, she ran her hand through his hair and clasped his neck. She gasped and he used the opportunity to thrust his tongue in her mouth. Both fought for control of the emotionally charged kissed. Abruptly, Carter came to her senses and pushed back. She wrenched her mouth from his and gaped at him wide-eyed.

She reared back and slapped him across the face. Stunned, John stood still watching her as she jerked the door open and hurried to the stairs. As she felt the blast of cold wind hit her as she exited the building, Carter realized her cheeks were wet with tears. She could hardly process what was happening. He had cut her off, left her alone nearly two years ago and now he kissed her. Carter knew that she needed to focus on Snow and Kara. She reached for her burner phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Moss," the voice on the other line answered.

"Moss, it's Carter," she stated in an even tone, hiding her warring emotions.

"Where the hell are you Carter? What happened out there tonight? Snow has been screaming at Richardson about you and your insubordination," Moss stated.

"Snow is a snake," Carter declared.

"That may be, Carter but he's in charge. We have a big problem. Be at the office in an hour," Moss demanded. He disconnected the call before she could protest.

* * *

In less than an hour, Joss arrived at Federal Plaza and entered the conference room where Snow and Moss were waiting. "So nice of you to grace us with your presence," Snow sneered.

"Carter, have a seat," Moss instructed. Joss sat down next to Moss and across from Snow. Moss cleared his throat as he fidgeted uncomfortably. "Agent Snow has leveled some pretty serious accusations against you, Carter," Moss began. As Joss opened her mouth to defend herself, Moss held his hand up silencing her. "Snow says that you met with a rogue agent last night, got into a firefight and lost the target. He then said that when he questioned you, you were insubordinate and disappeared after he ordered you to stay on sight to be debriefed. Carter, I'm sorry but this is coming from above me. You're suspended pending an investigation. I need your service weapon and your badge."

Shocked, Carter set her gun and badge on the conference table. As she stood she stared at Moss. "I don't even get the chance to explain my side before you suspend me?" she asked disbelievingly.

"I'm sorry, Carter. You'll get the chance to defend yourself before a final decision is made as to your employment. You are to return to D.C., pending the completion of the investigation." Carter glanced over her shoulder to find Snow smirking.

"You know what? I'll save the FBI some time and money. I'm tendering my resignation, effective immediately," she spat.

"Carter, you don't have to do this," Moss said trying to defuse the situation.

"Yes, I do. I can't work for an organization that has to bow down to the likes of him," she said gesturing at Snow. Carter then exited the conference room. As she rode to the bottom floor alone in the elevator, she wondered what her next move would be.

* * *

Lionel Fusco returned to the alleyway outside of Azure as the sun was rising. Another body lay sprawled on the pavement with a gunshot wound to the head. The African-American male, mid-thirties, wearing a suit, had no identification. He would be transported to the morgue as a John Doe.

Lionel leaned over the assistant ME as she examined the body. She pulled a pair of tweezers from her bag and inserted them in the victim's mouth, pulling out a piece of paper. "What the hell?" Lionel asked as the assistant ME unfolded the paper. Lionel put on his latex gloves and took the rumpled paper placing it in an evidence bag. Before he could examine it further, Lionel saw a flash of movement. Quietly, he turned the corner and came face to face with Sam Shaw.

"What do we have here, Lionel? Shaw asked perusing the scene.

"I have a feeling you know more than I do. You know you can't just pop up like this in the middle of a crime scene," he stated.

"Don't get your panties in a knot. Do you think it's our killer?"

"Don't know. I guess it's possible, but it seems off script compared to the other murders," Fusco replied as he continued to survey the scene. "Do you have any information for me or are you just here to annoy me?" Fusco asked.

"Your John Doe is CIA Agent Evans," Shaw replied matter-of-factly.

"Snow's lackey? So, I guess I should be expecting their arrival shortly." As if on cue, a female and male in dark suits pulled up in a black sedan.

He heard the female say, "I'm Agent Redding and this is Agent Woodall. Who is in charge here?"

Before Lionel could step from the shadows, Shaw grabbed his arm. "Lionel, what's in your hand?" As if seeing the evidence bag for the first time, Lionel squinted to read the faded ink.

"The ME found this in the victim's mouth. It looks like a plane ticket from Nairobi?" Lionel paused considering the evidence before them. He then handed the bag to Shaw. "Maybe Glasses can figure something out about this. I'd rather you guys have it than those goons." Lionel then stepped from the shadows calling out, "I'm in charge. Detective Fusco. Let me guess, you're taking over the crime scene. This is a matter of national security. Yada, yada, yada."

Shaw tapped her earpiece. "Are you boys hearing this? She's changed her MO, and that's about all we'll get here. The suits have arrived."

After his argument with Carter, John had returned to the Library, knowing Finch would be able to track Carter's movements. Finch looked at John with a silent question. "I don't understand it. Evans was never involved with Ordos. She has to have targeted him as a message to Snow," John replied, his voice trailing off as he considered the new development.

"How does Nairobi fit into this, Mr. Reese? Did you and Ms. Stanton ever go on a mission to Nairobi?"

"No, never," John stated.

Finch typed on his computer, scanning records as they popped onto the screen. "Mr. Reese, how much did you know about Ms. Stanton's background?"

"Nothing. She never talked about her life before the Agency."

Finch began reading from the screen. "It appears that she was an assistant to the American ambassador to Kenya. In 1999 she was kidnapped from the embassy in a terrorist attack and held for 6 days. Karolina Lawrence, according to the records, did not survive the rescue attempt. It appears that that is when Kara Stanton was born."

"What is your endgame, Kara?" John asked quietly.

* * *

As Carter unpacked her suitcase in the seedy motel room in Chinatown, she set her sidearm and burner phone on the nightstand. Part of her knew it was foolish to remain in New York. Now that she had resigned from the FBI, she was no longer on the case, but she couldn't get Emily Castle's face out of her head. She had to continue to search for Kara if there was a chance she could stop another murder. She couldn't admit it, but there was another big reason she couldn't leave. Kara was gunning for John and she'd be damned if she let Kara kill him before he fully explained himself.

Carter paused when she heard a light knock at the door. She knew it had to be Finch, Fusco or John. She had ditched her personal phone the night before, so they had to be using the burner to track her. Before she could look through the peephole, someone kicked the door open. Carter froze as she met the assailant's steely gaze.

"Hello, Detective," Kara stated as she sauntered into Carter's motel room. "Or is it Agent now? Sorry, I got so used to thinking of you as John's little detective. We didn't get a proper introduction the last time we met, but I'm sure you know who I am." Kara closed the door and leveled her gun at Carter. "Cat got your tongue? I see you eyeing your sidearm. I'll have three bullets in you before you reach the nightstand. So, let's have a little chat. If you comply, you might just make it out of this alive. You might not. If you don't follow my orders, I'll kill you right now."


End file.
